La pitite sirène
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: une petite sirène colèrique, un pricne pas trés bon aux devinette suivit d'un saumon avec la rage mélanger tout ça avec le conte et vous voila en train de lire cette fic review pitier même pour me dire que je suis moche


**Yuki : c'est ki la sirène ?**

**Kyô : bin c'est Tohru c'est un saumon non ?**

**Kyô Maxwell :mais non, zavez ka lire !**

**Yuki : hey mais ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est en cour cette fic ?**

**Kyô Maxwell confuse :bin plus de 5 pitit mois….**

**Kyô : ta pas honte ? Pour la peine j'embrasse Yuki !**

**Kyô Maxwell : tout les prétexte sont bon 0.0"**

**Yuki : en fait tu devrais faire des fics en retard plus souvent**

**La pitite sirène :**

Dans les profondeurs de l'océan, vivaient des êtres mi-humains, mi-poissons !

Vous me diriez que se sont sans doute le clan de Tohru, mais ces êtres sont un milliard de fois plus beau que les hommes saumon, ce sont des Sirènes !

Elles habitent des palais merveilleux peupler de poissons tout mignon et de requins qui n'en mange qu'une où deux par jour. Ce monde sous marin est un vrais paradis aquatique !

(Mieux qu'Aqualand)

Dans le plus grand des palais régnait le roi des mers : Akito premier !

Veuf depuis plusieurs années (mais il pensait pas qu'une tronçonneuse sa pouvait marcher dans la mer), malheuresement pour lui, il est père de six magnifiques garçons, beau mais assez embêtants :

Le premier, Shiguré est complètement obsédé des sirènes de débauche, qui travaille pour les coquillages clos.

Le deuxième, Hatori, se prenait souvent pour un hippocampe, enfin faut pas lui en vouloir

le troisième, Ayamé, sans doute croiser avec une couleuvre des mers, sert de somnifère au roi quand il ne peut pas dormir

le cinquième Haru (oui on passe le quatrième, le meilleur pour la fin) atteint de dédoublement de personnalité, quand il se transforme en black sirène il est vachement fort ! On fait souvent des paris dans les combats.

le sixième Momiji le petit chouchou de tout le monde, il se fait câliner par tous les habitants de l'aquaville (un peu trop même).

Akito avait confié leur éducation à un crabe du nom de Kagura, friande d'algues Kyotus elle tente en vain d'éduquer les princes.

Tous étaient très beaux, mais le quatrième fils : Yuki, possédait une beauté hors du commun, sans compter son intelligence. Mais un caractère de merd….pas très enviable, tout ses frères pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, et le taquiné beaucoup sur ce point.

Kagura le crabe : Momiji, revient ici, ta pas finit tes aquadevoirs !

Momiji éternel regard d'ange, un bocal de mayo Amora à la main : j'ai une pitite faim, Kagura-chan

Kagura le crabe : heu……….chantons une chanson…..Sous l'océan….

''GNAP'' (Magnifique effet sonore d'une mâchoire de requin qui se referme sur un crabe)

Le requin se dirige vers Momiji et lui tint à peu près ce langage :

Requin, la nageoire en l'air : auriez vous l'amabilité de me donner ce pot de mayonnaise pour que je puisse savourer ce délicieux met que je vient de niaker !

Momiji tout sourire : avec plaisir !

Requin : z'ètes mignon vous, je vous invite à dîner ?

Momiji : pourquoi pas !

Et main dans la nageoire, il se dirige vers le clan des hommes saumons, pour en manger quelques un !

Yuki était à la surface, il monta sur un rocher, et regarda vers le château terrestre, où une personne était penchée sur une fenêtre. Yuki venait l'observer tous les jours !

Yuki lisant son texte : bon la faut que je fasse mon monologue, les cheveux au vent, pendant que le temps s'arrête, ok.

Refermant le script, le mettant dans une des poches de sa queue de poisson, il commence à se racler la gorge :

Yuki cheveux au vent d'un ventilateur cacher derrière un rocher : ho, commeuh j'aimerais avoir des jambes, je voudrais s'avoir qu'elle effet cela fait d'avoir des pieds. Je suis si beau, que tout le monde me colle, ici. Je ne suis qu'un simple prince fragile, vulnérable, délicat, calme, frêle…..

Shiguré suivit d'Ayamé : ha t'es la petite sœur

Yuki en colère : PUTAIN SHIGURE TU FAIT CHIER, TU CASSE MON MONOLOGUE, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Shiguré se faisant tout petit : ok, ok continue

Yuki se retournant, pour pouvoir r'avoir les cheveux au vent : bon j'en été où avec ses conneries à l'aut'…..ha ouai… (Joignant ses mains avec des yeux de poissonchien battu) Je ne suis qu'un simple prince fragile, vulnérable, délicat, calme, frêle. Que doit-je faire ?

Ayamé le doigt en l'air : moi j'ai entendu dire qu'une sorcière des hommes saumons peut donner des jambes au gens pour quelques bigorneau !

Yuki se retourne :

_( Tête de Yuki : Cool, si j'ai des jambes, je pourrais me cassé de ce putain d'océan, et aller m'installer sur terre être président des déléguer des fiqueuses en herbes nyak, nyak, nyak)_

Yuki, s'approchant de son frère aux cheveux blanc :

Yuki : dit moi, où se trouve cette soit disante sorcière

Shiguré : non t'ai toi Aya, dit rien

Pêne perdu, ledit Aya ouvre la bouche et personne ne peut l'arrêter quand il commence comme sa :

Aya : Pourquoi ne devrai-je pas lui dire que la sorcière se trouve au nord du village des hommes saumon, où elle loue la grotte n°35 a l'hébergeur de ceuxquiveulentconquérirentlemonde et ceuxquineveulentfairequelemalsansetremaîtredumonde ? A coter du vendeur de glace au calamar, première algue a droite !

Shiguré se frappe le front : dit Yuki, tu vas pas y aller, promet le moi, la bas y à tout les méchant connu ! Du genre Séphiroth, Kuja, Seymour…

Celui-ci réfléchi un instant à ce qu'il vient de dire :

Shiguré : ok allons y !

Ayamé : attend t'oublie celui qui fait le plus peur, celui dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

Yuki : qui sa ?

Ayamé : pitit poney !

Le ciel s'assombrit et un éclair le traversa, avec une musique de film d'horreur qui fait peur. Puis il revint normal :

Yuki intriguer : pitit poney ?

Un nouvel éclair dévaste le ciel, avec la même musique :

Shiguré et Ayamé : chuuut faut pas le dire !

Yuki : je trouve sa marrant, pitit poney, pitit poney

Un ouragan les emporte au fin fond de l'océan pour les faire tomber sur Hatori qui était en grande conversation avec un hippocampe femelle :

Shiguré, se relevant : mince on à bousiller le plan de drague de Tori-chan

Ledit Hatori embarque sa copine loin de ses frères en ronchonnant :

Ayamé : en tout cas, celui dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et horrible, il parait que si il t'attrape tu doit jouer avec lui avec des machin rose jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Malheur si tu te fais prendre !

Yuki hoche la tête, bien décider à faire un tour chez la sorcière !

Dans le grand palais, tout le monde dort, seul une ombre parcourt les couloirs sur la pointe des nageoires. Yuki ouvre les grandes portes pour sortir du palais :

: Yuki, où vas-tu ?

Le petit prince sursaute et se tourne sur un de ses frères :

Yuki : Haru, tu ne dors pas ?

Haru : je trouve qu'il fait un peu humide dans ma chambre où vas-tu ?

Yuki gêner : heu je vais vendre des allumettes dans la rue _(merde c'est pas le bon conte)_

Haru : ha, je pensais que tu voulais aller voir la sorcière pour avoir des jambes et laisser tomber l'océan pour un poste de président des déléguer des fiqueuses en herbes ! Mais me voila rassurer, je doit être parano, bonne nuit !

Une fois son frère disparu, Yuki soupira de soulagement et continu sa route.

Une fois arriver au village des hommes saumon, il fut frapper par la laideur des habitants, tous avaient des faces de niais. En passant près d'un bar assez animer, il reconnu son jeune frère Momiji qui bras dessus bras dessous avec un requin était en train de siroter de l'alcool de thon en dansant sur le comptoir.

Yuki souri et se dirige vers le coter obscure de la for…….heu du village. Se rappelant des indications d'Ayamé il se rendit vers les grottes d'ébergement. Il entre dans une cavité où le numéros était un peut effacer. Pensant à la bonne caverne il y pénètre. A l'intérieure tout était rose, une odeur de fleur des mer émaner de l'endroit. Plus Yuki s'approcher, plus une lumière l'éblouissait. Dans une coquille rose, se trouver une chose :

Yuki écœurer de ce qui se trouver devant lui : mais kes c k'sa ?

Le truc avait le devant d'un poney et un derrière de poisson, le tout d'un rose flashant s'avance vers le prince :

La chose : tu veut que je t'emmène dans mon pays magique ?

Yuki nageant le plus vite possible vers la sortie : KYYYAAAAAAAAA c'est le petit poney !

Sephiroth sortant sa tête de la grotte voisine : c'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan !

Kuja sortant sa tête de derrière Sephiroth un fouet à la main : ouai, on essaye de dormir !

Yuki pris de peur, nage vers une autre grotte, la grotte n°35. Heureux de l'avoir enfin trouve, il entre, une forte odeur le dégoûte. Il s'avance dans cet antre obscur, avec des petit onigiris peint sur les parois rocheuses.

Une femme saumon s'élance vers lui, l'odeur nauséabonde venait d'elle :

Yuki s'éloignant un peu : heu….z'ètes la sorcière qui donne des jambes ?

Sorcière Tohru : appelez moi saumon girl voyons, et oui je peu te donner des jambes

Yuki perplexe : que veut tu en échange ?

Sorcière Tohru sourire machiavélique : tu dois m'embrasser !

Yuki avec une soudaine envies de vomir : Heeeeuuuurrrkk sa vas pas la tête, en plus dans le script, je dois te donner ma voix !

Sorcière Tohru l'air un peu en colère : très bien, donne moi ta voix et je te donne des jambes !

_(Je me vengerais, prince Yuki, j'arriverais à t'embrasser ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA)_

La sorcière donne une potion verdâtre à Yuki et lui fit boire, puis elle enferme la voix du jeune homme dans un coquillage qu'elle garde autour du cou :

Sorcière Tohru : alors t'es nouvelles jambes ?

Yuki violet : blurp blurp blurp!

Sorcière Tohru : bien vi tu peu plus vivre dans l'eau

Yuki violet et rouge de colère : BLURP BLURP BLURP BLUUUURP ! (Traduction : tu pouvais le dire avant pouffiasse !)

Yuki essaye alors de remonter à la surface :

Petit poney aquatique : attend on vas jouer ensembles

_( Tête de Yuki : ho mon dieu je suis poursuivis par la menace en rose !)_

Alors qu'il pensait que ses effort avait été vain, qu'il aller tomber dans les pommes par manques d'oxygène et de servir de poupée sans vie à bourriquot à ses trousses, il se sent ramener sur la plage. (Imaginons Yuki nu sur une plage sans connaissance, ses cheveux éparpiller sur le sable : p gaaa plus baver)

: Yuki ! Réveille toi Yuki

L'argenté ouvre faiblement les yeux pour voir ses deux jeunes frères Momiji et Haru, ils arborent un sourire en voyant que leur aîné était sain et sauf :

Yuki :...?

Haru : bin en faîte je t'es suivis, et en passant par le village des hommes saumons j'ai vu Momiji ivre mort allongé sur un requin alors je l'ai pris avec moi et on a vu ta discussion avec la sorcière qui fait peur, la disparition de ta voix et on a vu que t'arrivais pas à remonter et que t'avais un truc rose qui te collait au cul alors on l'a pris et puis…

Momiji : on ta sauvé la vie en te suivant voila tout

Haru : oui c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Momiji montrant une partie intime de Yuki : c'est quoi sa Yuki kun ?

Yuki hausse les épaules :

Haru : attention y a quelqu'un qui vient

Yuki fait signe à ses frères de retourner dans l'océan :

Momiji : a plus Yun

Haru lui fit un signe de la main et ils disparaissent dans les profondeurs des océans. Yuki tente de se recoiffer un peu, et de se lever, c'est pêne perdu il se viande par terre, et s'étale de tout son long. La personne accoure vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait :

Celui qui court pour voir se qu'a Yuki : hé sa vas ?

Yuki relève la tête pour faire face à un jeune homme roux avec de magnifiques yeux rouge sang, il remarque aussi qu'il rougit et qu'il détourne la tête :

Celui qui a couru pour voir se qu'avait Yuki : ho désoler vous devez être un nudiste, je vous laisse

Yuki ne comprend pas mais s'accroche au pantalon de son interlocuteur :

_( Tête de Yuki : ha non mon beau tu vas me laisser la tout seul alors que je peux même pas me lever)_

La personne se retourne étonner, et voit que Yuki lui montre sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne parle pas :

Celui qui a couru pour voir se qu'avait Yuki : quoi ta mal à la gorge tu veux une pastille ?

Yuki secoue la tête négativement et recommence son geste en ouvrant la bouche pour lui montrer qu'aucun son n'en sort.

Celui qui a du mal à comprendre Yuki : tu as avaler quelque chose de travers ?

_( Tête de Yuki : putain chui tomber sur le simplet du village ! Même si il est beau comme un dieu je dois reconnaître)_

Yuki tente alors de se lever et se colle contre son interlocuteur pour ne pas tomber, le visage de celui-ci rejoint la couleur de ses cheveux :

Celui qui ressemble à une tomate : t'arrive pas à marcher ?

Yuki fait non de la tête, l'inconnu lui met son long manteau rouge sur les épaules et le prend dans ses bras, mode jeune marié, il l'emmène dans son palais :

Momiji qui sort la tête de l'eau : son mimi tout plein

Haru visage sans expression : Yuki…pauvre Yuki je ne pourrais plus veiller sur lui, je vais lui manquer, c'est sur !

Momiji : t'essayerais pas de te rassurer la

Haru visage toujours sans expression : non je sais que je vais lui manquer, j'en mettrais la nageoire d'Ayamé à couper !

_( Tête de Yuki : Roooooo chui bien moi dans les bras de cet inconnu, j'ai complètement zappé mes frères. Hé pourquoi tu me pause toi ! Hé reprend moi dans tes bras ! Hé revient ! REVIENHEUH ! Grosse colère intérieur avec tapage de pied et tout et tout)_

Celui qui a pris une couleur encore plus rouge qu'un camion pompier et qu'on connaît pas encore le nom : attend je reviens, je vais te chercher des vêtements

Yuki hoche sagement la tête avec un sourire radieux :

_( Tête de Yuki t'a intérêt à te grouiller, waow pourquoi son derrière me fait une sensation toute chaude dans mon bas ventre ?)_

Le jeune revint, des vêtements dans les bras, il les donne à Yuki et s'apprête sortir.

Yuki voulait lui dire de rester pour l'aider à s'habiller par ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il avait beau essayer d'hurler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, et de gesticuler, le jeune homme ne vit rien. Yuki s'arme d'un coussin et le jette en pleine tête du roux, celui-ci se retourne vivement :

Celui qui vient de se prendre un coussin dans la tronche : quoi ! Me lance pas de coussin !

Yuki lui montre les vêtements puis son corps :

Celui qui comprend pas trop ce que dit Yuki : quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la couleur ?

Yuki se frappe le front, il secoue le vêtement, le désigne puis désigne son corps :

Personne qui comprend toujours pas ce que dit Yuki : quoi tu veux quand même pas que je t'habille !

Yuki hoche activement la tête et souri, le roux en tombe à la renverse :

Celui qui est complètement pommé : quoi tu sais pas t'habiller seul ?

Yuki hoche négativement la tête et la baisse par honte. Le roux s'approche de l'argenter et lui ordonne de lever la tête pour lui enfiler un tee-shirt. Pendant qu'il l'habiller il se présente ENFIN :

Celui dont on vas enfin s'avoir le nom : moi je suis le prince Kyô (Wala sa vous à surpris hein, vous vous doutiez pas que s'était Kyô, SUSPEEEEEEEEENCE) et toi ? Essaye de te redresser pour mettre le caleçon !

Yuki s'exécute et secoue négativement la tête en montrant sa bouche.

_( Tête de Yuki : Putain il a toujours pas compris ?)_

Celui qui s'appelle Kyô : quoi tu sais pas parler ?

_( Tête de Yuki : sa y es il à compris, un pas pour l'humanité ALELOUYA)_

Yuki approuve pendant que Kyô boutonne son jeans, il relève la tête vers l'argenté pour plongé ses yeux dans les iris mauves, il caresse la joue pâle du prince des mers :

Kyô d'humeur romantique : je ne s'aurais pas ton nom alors, je suis déçu

_( Tête de Yuki : hola coucher les hormones, pas bouger !)_

Alors que les lèvres de Kyô effleurent celle d'un inconnu venu des mers qui pourrait bien être un psychopathe violeur et tueur, la porte s'ouvre à ce moment là (évidement) :

Celui qui vient de déranger nos deux tourtereaux : pardon prince mais le dîner est servi….heu oups pardon de vous déranger !

Kyô se relève brusquement et se tourne vers son serviteur pour lui faire un signe de son arrivé, puis il revient vers Yuki :

Kyô : tu viens manger ?

Yuki enivrait par le dernier évènement se lève d'un coup, pour faire une incroyable entrée en scène. Mais il se ramasse par terre, n'ayant toujours pas appris à marcher :

Kyô troubler : tu veux encore que je te porte ?

Yuki hoche vivement la tête trop content de ressentir les bras du prince l'entourer et le serre contre lui.

_( Tête de Yuki : je profite pas de la situation, c'est juste que sinon je peux pas me déplacer, c'est tout, j'apprendrais à marcher…….un jour ouai un jour)_

Kyô pose Yuki sur une chaise devant une grande table où divers plats sont disposés, devant lui des couverts.

_( Tête de Yuki : chui pas aussi con qu'Ariel, je sais à quoi sa sert !)_

Il se saisit d'une des fourchettes et avale un onigiri :

Kyô qui accourt au devant de Yuki : mais non malheureux sa c'est la fourchette à viande, il y a trois type de fourchette, faut prendre celle la !

Il lui tend une autre fourchette pendant que Yuki le dévisage :

_( Tête de Yuki : y se fou d'ma gueule ou quoi ?)_

Il continua à manger avec SA fourchette sous les yeux horrifier de Kyô :

_( Tête de Yuki : l'es parano ma parole)_

Kyô confus : c'est pas grave, après manger si nous nous promenions sur le lac ?

Yuki hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et continu d'avaler son onigiri.

Roi Akito : mais ou est Yuki ?

Haru : bin il est pas la

Roi Akito en colère : j'le voit bien abruti

Shiguré : père nous ne pouvons rien te dire, et pour te montrer que nous ne dirons rien j'ai bâillonné Ayamé !

Roi Akito : je ferais brûler tout les coquillages clos et j'enfermerais toute les sirènes de débauche !

Shiguré paniquer : non fais pas sa YukiaechangersavoixcontredesjambesalasorcièreThoruetmaintenantilestsurterreavecunjeunehommerouxtrèsmignonavecdesuperbefessesoitditenpassantetildoitavoirlemêmeagequeYuki !

Roi Akito un chouya furax : KOIIIIIIIIII !

Le château sous-marin tremble, et un raz de marée se forme et englouti l'Amérique avec George Bush qui mangeait un bretzel à ce moment là (Ce qui veut dire qu'il serait mort de toute façon).

Kyô qui rame sur un lac : t'as pas entendu un bruit ?

Yuki fait non de la tête :

Kyô : hm j'ai dû rêver, enfin je trouve sa dommage de ne pas s'avoir ton nom !

Un flocon de neige tombe sur le bout du nez du roux, Yuki s'excite alors et le montre du doigt :

(Que vient foutre un flocon la ? Hé bien c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour que Kyô puisse deviner le nom de Yuki, même si on est en plein été)

Kyô qui aime pas les flocons : quoi, c'est qu'un sale flocon !

Yuki se montre du doigt et montre le flocon :

Kyô : quoi tu t'appelle flocon ?

Yuki secoue la tête pendant que Kyô cherche encore :

Kyô : quoi neige……heu….Yuki ? (Oui je vient juste d'apprendre que Yuki voulait dire neige, merci onimusha )

L'argenté hoche vivent la tête avec un grand sourire :

Kyô content : donc ton nom c'est Yuki ? C'est jolie sa, Yuki

Le roux se rapproche pas à pas de la bouche de l'homme des mers :

_( Tête de Yuki : oui vas y, embrasse moi ! Il est si irrésistible !)_

Yuki ferme les yeux en tendant les lèvres, mais le moment attendu ne vint jamais, il n'entendait qu'une voix qui devais venir de la rive chanter mélodieusement. Il rouvre les yeux brusquement, s'était SA voix :

Kyô obnubiler par la voix et qui a complètement zapper Yuki : je….je veux que cette personne soit mienne !

Yuki le prend par le col, le secoue de toute ses force pour le faire sortir de son hypnose, mais rien à faire, il était obséder par ce chant :

_( Tête de Yuki : merde personne peut résister aux chants des sirènes surtout quand la dite voix à la même pureté que la mienne, qui ne craquerait pas !) _(NdKyô Maxwell : Yuki arrête de te venter tu veux ? '')

''Splash''

Yuki sort de ses pensés narcissique et se tourne vers son compagnon, celui-ci nage jusqu'à la berge où se trouve la mystérieuse personne.

_( Tête de Yuki : GOUJAT !)_

Le prince des mers parait abasourdit quand il vit que la personne qui jusqu'a maintenant était tapis dans l'ombre n'était autre que la sorcière Tohru et que pour couronner le tout elle venait d'embrasser SON rouquin :

_( Tête de Yuki : NON MAIS POUR QU'IL ELLE SE PREND CETTE POUF ! C'EST MON PRINCE, C'EST MA VOIX ! ELLE SE FAIT PAS CHIER CELLE LA !)_

Pendant que Yuki fulminait dans son coin, les deux autres avaient déjà déserter vers le château, laissant le flocon de neige tout seul en plein milieu d'un lac (comme le maïs Bonduelle dans la pub) ! Et surtout, rappelons que Yuki ne sait pas marcher ! (Cerise sur le gâteau !).

Serviteur du prince Kyô : tient monsieur est rentré avec une invitée ?

Kyô les yeux dans le vide : oui, je vais l'épouser

La sorcière Tohru ricane alors, pendu au bras de sa nouvelle victime :

Serviteur dégoûter par l'aspect de sa futur maîtresse : mais…. Et le jeune homme muet, où est t'il ?

Kyô toujours hypnotiser : quel muet ? Depuis que je connais cette jeune femme je suis un autre chat…..heu homme !

Serviteur qui manque de s'évanouir tellement la laideur est extrême : mais vous ne l'avez pas laisser seul au moins, il peu même pas faire un pas devant l'autre ! C'est une vraie quiche !

(Yuki : Héééééé me compare pas à de la nourriture !)

Sorcière Tohru qui en a assez de ce serviteur : LA FERME, JE VEUX QU'ON SE MARIE SUR LE CHAMP !

Serviteur bouleversé : mais……..

Sorcière Tohru montrant les crocs : PAS DE MAIS !

Serviteur fuyant : je m'y tout de suite !

Tohru se calme alors et se pend au cou de son malheureux futur (et espérons ex) époux :

Sorcière Tohru : Dit moi Kyô-kun, on pourra se marier à Mc do ? Ils font des anniversaires avec des pochettes surprises ! Alors des mariages sa doit se faire !

Kyô qui capte plus rien : oui bien sur !

Sorcière Tohru : je voudrais que Yuki assiste a notre union, sa lui apprendra à se refuser à moi ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ouai bin pour l'instant Yuki est sur une barque larguer en plein milieux d'un lac, sa fait une heure qu'il appel au secours intérieurement, mais comme tout le monde s'en doute personne ne l'entend.

Yuki s'effondre alors, pensant qu'il devrait s'y faire quand il vit une jeune fille sur la berge, vêtu d'un kimono rose, de long cheveux châtain tombant sur ses fines épaules, les rayons du soleil illuminait son doux…. (Yuki : BON LA FERME, TU VAS PAS PASSER UNE HEURE A DECRIRE RITSU KE MEME !)(Kyô Maxwell : ho sa vas calmos, reprenons !)

Donc Yuki venait d'apercevoir cette mystérieuse jeune fille, il fit de grands gestes pour attirer son attention, celle-ci relève la tête, et lui rend son signe avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner pour partir.

Yuki au bord du désespoir tente de se lever pour ré attirer l'attention de l'inconnue, mais vu qu'il tenait pas debout, il bascule et tombe dans l'eau dans un grand ''Sploch !''

La jeune fille effrayer par ce bruit se retourne pour voir le pire, Yuki se débattait dans l'eau, il aller mourir noyer d'une minute à l'autre !

La jeune fille prenant son courage à deux mains, se déchausse soigneusement, rangeant ses sandales parfaitement bien aligner, ôte son kimono qu'elle plie précieusement, et au bizarrerie de la nature la jeune femme était un jeune homme pas croyable, qui l'eu cru ? (Yuki : hey au cas ou t'aurais oublier un léger détail quand même important….JE ME NOIS, ET JE SUIS SUR QUE SI JE MEUR MORGANE T'EGORGE !)(Kyô Maxwell : oui en effet)

Donc la jeune femme qui est en faite un homme s'attache méticuleusement les cheveux, s'avance vers le lac, goutte l'eau du pied, frissonne mais plonge la tête baisser pour sauver l'innocent, qui n'avait plus la force de rester à la surface.

En deux temps trois mouvements Yuki était sur la terre ferme en train de cracher toute l'eau qui remplissait ses poumons :

Celui qui est en faite un homme : vous aller bien ?

_( Tête de Yuki : mise à part qu'une sorcière m'est voler mon prince et ma voix, que j'ai faillit moisir sur un lac toute ma vie, me noyer, et qu'en plus je suis tomber sur le seul androgyne qui doit se déshabiller en rangeant soigneusement ses affaires avant de venir sauver la vie d'un homme on peut dire que je PETE LA FORME !)_

Yuki sourit hypocritement et hoche la tête :

Celui qui est un androgyne : vous pouvez vous levez ?

Yuki fait non de la tête :

Celui qui est un androgyne plein de bonne attention : voulez vous que je vous porte jusqu'à chez vous ?

Encore une réponse affirmative, l'inconnu se rhabille et prend le flocon de neige dans ses bras :

Celui qui est un androgyne : pouvez vous m'indiquer votre domaine ?

Yuki lui montre le chemin à prendre du doigt, après quelques minutes, ils arrivent devant les portes du palais :

Celui qui est un androgyne étonner : c'est ici que vous loger ?

Yuki hoche la tête en souriant diaboliquement, le jeune homme aux cheveux long appuis sur une sonnette en forme de lapinou, ou la mélodie n'est autre que ''Teru, Teru Momiji''.

Le serviteur qui avait des idées de saumontiside sur une certaine future mariée ouvre :

Serviteur au bord de la crise de nerf : ho c'est vous monsieur, je vous en supplie revenez et raisonner le prince Kyô. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler de vous avant votre départ au lac, qu'il était tomber sous le coup de foudre, il est apparemment devenu raide dingue d'une fille aussi laide qu'une tortue ninja écraser par un camion transportant du poisson surgelé, sans parler de sa voix qui est plus masculine que féminine, une voix sensuelle certes mais qui ne s'accorde pas tellement pour une chose comme elle !

Celui qui est un androgyne : heu bonsoir, mon nom est Ritsu et je viens de sauver la vie de votre ami, et je dois dire qu'il n'est pas léger !

_( Tête de Yuki : hééééééééé je te permet pas !)_

Le serviteur laisse entrer les deux jeunes hommes, Ritsu installe Yuki sur un sofa :

Serviteur soulager de revoir le jeune homme : alors vous allez ramener le prince Kyô a la raison ?

Yuki fait mine de réfléchir et secoue vivement la tête :

Voix horrible provenant du salon : MARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIN AU PIED !

Serviteur qui s'appel donc Martin et qui souffle bruyamment : putain de……………..j'vais m'la faire celle là !

Et il sort, laissant Yuki et Ritsu seul dans la vaste pièce :

_( Tête de Yuki : cette fichu sorcière ma prit ma voix et a envoûter Kyô comment faire pour récupérer les deux ? Mais oui je sais, je vais demander a celui qui est la plus grande commère de tout les temps AYA ! Oui mais comment marcher jusqu'à la mer ?)_

Yuki lève les yeux vers l'androgyne qui était en pleine fascination devant un singe en porcelaine, il se laisse tomber au sol pour attirer son attention, mais le jeune homme ne parait pas s'en soucier trop envoûté par ce vulgaire objet, le flocon de neige vexer lui envoie une chaussure sur la tête, celui-ci commence à réagir et se retourne vivement :

Celui qui n'a pas apprécier la pompe dans la gueule : AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏËUH ! frottage de tête quoi ?

Yuki montre la fenêtre du doigt :

Celui qui sait pas quoi faire : tu veut aller dehors ? Mais où ?

Yuki fait quelques brasses dans le vent :

Celui qui devient peu à peu champion aux devinettes : dans l'eau………..heu dans l'océan ? Tu veux aller voir l'océan ?

Yuki claque des doigts du genre ''BINGO'' et tend ses bras, en route pour l'océan !

Martin au bord de la syncope : KOAAAA madame ?

Sorcière Tohru l'air méchante : OU avez-vous MIS le portrait de mamounette CHERIE ?

Celui qui s'appel Martin : bin dans les écuries des sauterelles géantes !

Sorcière Tohru qui pète un boulon : NANI !

La sorcière Tohru explose telle un champignon nucléaire pendant que Martin la queue entres les jambes s'enfuit de la pièce.

(Je tien a dire que cette scène ne servait strictement à rien !)

Le roi Akito tournait et virait dans son vaste château, son fils préféré venait de se faire la mal, chaque jours il aller à la surface voir si son Yukichou adorer n'était pas revenu :

Haru : père, vous n'aller pas à la surface aujourd'hui ?

Akito passablement triste : ha quoi bon ? Il ne reviendra jamais, je vais devoir trouver un autre souffre dou…….heu je veux dire il me faut un autre préférer pour pouvoir lui donner tout mon amour !

Haru s'éloignant : compte pas sur moi !

Akito hausse les épaules, il lève les yeux vers la surface et remarque une chose flotter, une chose rouge, mais oui c'est bien ce qu'il pense :

Akito hors de lui : mais c'est une CANETTE !

D'habitude c'est Ayamé qui est charger de faire la morale aux pollueurs mais comme le roi Akito n'est pas de bonne humeur il sort de son château en trombe armer de sa tronçonneuse, bien décider à faire un meurtre !

Yuki avait jeter une canette rouge comportant jadis une boisson gazeuse marron que nous ne pouvons pas vous citer le nom sinon sa ferais de la pub, mais qui commence par co et finit par ca. Il s'avait que celui qui se chargeait des pollueurs s'était Ayamé, l'argenté n'avait trouver que se moyen pour l'appeler. Ritsu quand à lui était assis près de lui sur la plage et se demander ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme.

Tout d'un coup des bulles apparaissent à la surface, Yuki semble heureux pensant que sa ruse a fonctionné, mais au lieu de voir surgir magistralement son frère aîné, ce qu'il vit l'horrifia s'était son père dans toute sa splendeur, avec ustensile :

SOYEZ DAMNER………………..YUKIIIIIIIIIII !

Le roi des mers s'approche de la surface et chope son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras :

Akito qui murmure à l'oreille de Yuki : tu t'es enfuis Yun je vais devoir te rééduquer !

Yuki le repousse de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'Akito l'inspecte sous toutes ses coutures :

Akito qui à apparemment vu le massacre de la queue de poisson de Yuki : Shiguré à donc dit vrais t'a des jambes ! Donc j'en déduis que tu peux plus parler !

Yuki hoche la tête tristement :

Akito : et j'en mettrait ma queue à couper que tu veux retrouver ta voix !

Lueur d'espoir pour Yuki (et pour l'auteuse qui en a marre de chercher une issu a cette histoire), celui-ci hoche la tête vivement :

Akito : bien sur je connais le moyen de te faire retrouver la voix, mais……………c'est assez répugnant !

Yuki ouvre des yeux étonner :

Akito voix mielleuse faut que tu fasses des perversités avec la sorcière ! Après elle sera tellement dans les vapes que tu pourras lui voler son collier et le brisé, c'est la seul solution. Où encore y à la solution d'Ariel tue ton amant !

_( Tête de Yuki : c'est quand même bizarre qu'Akito m'aide, il devrait plutôt m'empêcher de le faire, mais c'est vrai que les deux solutions sont assez déplaisante !)_

Akito qui sort de l'eau une calculette : bon alors les renseignements c'est pas donner, sa te fais………………ce mec derrière toi jl'e veux comme nouveau jouet !

_( Tête de Yuki : l'es gentil le paternelle mais comment je rentre après moi, sans moyen de locomotion, c'est qu'il m'était utile l'androgyne ! _(Et toi alors t'es quoi ?))

Yuki lève le pousse en signe d'approbation (attention ceci est interdit par la loi, personnes n'a le droit de payer avec des hommes !) Akito fait venir une énorme vagues qui emporte Ritsu qui n'avais même pas réagit à la venu de l'homme poisson. Yuki s'essuie une larme imaginaire puis tente de se lever pour rentrer, mais se ramasse encore une fois. D'un coup une idée lui vient, mais pourquoi ne pas y avoir songer avant ? Il se mit alors à dessiner un grand ''A L'AIDE JE SAIS PAS MARCHER'' Sur le sable, à ce moment précis un gundam passe par là et lis le message, il se pose alors et embarque notre ancienne sirène, et il le dépose gentiment jusqu'a un des balcons du château. Après avoir remercier son sauveur (qui n'avait pas cesser de jacasser donc pas la peine de précisé le nom du pilote de Gundam) il se mit a ramper jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il s'y repose un instant, alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur, la porte s'ouvre et deux personnes entre. Yuki se réveille en sursaut, et tombe nez à nez avec la sorcière Tohru et SON chéri d'amur a lui Kyô :

Sorcière Tohru étonner : tien Yuki ? sourire sadique et se colle contre le malheureux Kyô tu sais je vais me marier avec ton bô prince !

Kyô toujours dans l'vague : ho oui yupi !

Yuki semble horrifier et bas des bras en tentant d'hurler, la sorcière s'approche de lui et lui gratouille le menton :

Sorcière Tohru : voyons calme toi, après tout c'est de ta faute, tu aurais du m'embrasser !

Yuki sert les dents, ses yeux se pose sur son amour, il était complètement hypnotisé, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'on lui gâchait sa vie, rien qu'à imaginer le futur qui l'attendait il tressaillit. Imaginez Kyô avoir des enfants avec... (Yuki : STOP ! Y a peut être des âmes sensible qui lise, si tu continu t'aura leurs morts sur la conscience !). Oui pardons, bref, Yuki repose ses yeux sur l'horrible fille, il respire à fond et l'embrasse, ignorant ses haut le cœur, il s'éloigne de ses lèvres en toussant et en chopant une bouteille d'eau de javel (je sais pas d'où elle vient) et se désinfecte, s'en servant comme bain de bouche.

La sorcière quand à elle, tombe dans les pommes un sourire aux lèvres, une fois que Yuki ait finit de se laver les dents avec LA brosse à dent Aquafresh qui passe à la télé ! Il se penche au dessus d'elle et lui arrache le coquillage du cou, et le lance pour qu'il se brise contre le crâne de Kyô, qui grâce à ce coup reprend connaissance :

Kyô qui se frotte le front : kesako ?

Yuki lui lance son plus magnifique sourire :

Yuki qui peut enfin parler : Kyô !

Kyô qui à une bosse et qui est étonner : FLOCON ! Tu parles ?

Yuki une veine au front : C'EST YUKI !

Kyô s'avance vers l'argenté, et trébuche sur un truc par terre :

Kyô avec une deuxième bosse : MARTIN ! LES POUBELLES C'EST LE VENDREDI ! C'est quoi se machin en plus ?

Yuki : HOOOOO vient ici et EMBRASSE MOI !

Kyô qui aurait préférer que Yuki reste muet : heu oui !

Le roux s'approche du prince des mer, et échange un long baiser, pendant que Martin (larme à l'œil) nettoie le sol d'un truc répugnant et le jette dans la série de Bioman, sa fera un nouveau méchant vilain pas bô.

Enfin justice est faite, il ne se marièrent pas (Kyô à eu un traumatisme apparemment) et n'eurent pas d'enfant (pas la peine de me demander pourquoi 0). Enfin tout le monde est heureux -.

Owarida

**Ristu une tronçonneuse entre les dent : attend on n'a pas les même définition du bonheur !**

**Yuki : c'est moi ou ta bâcler la fin !**

**Kyô Maxwell : koi ?Mewa ?**

**Yuki : bin oui c'est toi l'auteuse ! ET PUIS TU RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CA !**

**Kyô Maxwell : recommencer jamais quoi ?**

**Tohru : Yukiiiiiiiiiii recommence !**

**Kyô Maxwell : dégage toi ! Ta pas l'droit d'être là !**

**Kyô : lacheuh Yuki saumon !**

**Yuki en pleur : et dire que je l'ai embrasser ! Je ne suis plus pur ! Je suis un monstre ! Je vais avoir la pesteuh !**

**Kyô Maxwell : c'est fort probable !**

**Tout le monde, les yeux en triangle et armer jusqu'aux dent : ARRETEUH !**


End file.
